Moments
by MissSerenaMichele
Summary: Glee second/next generation. Short one-shots about James Puckerman and Leah Hudson, how they fell in love and everything that helped on the way. Full summary inside. THIS STORY IS PUT ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I love writing next generation fanfictions, it just gives me so much more space to be creative, so I decided to write my own Glee next generation fanfic. I don't know if I want to write a full out story with more characters, but for now, this will be a short story about the daughter of Finchel and the son of Quick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. However, any characters you don't recognise are mine. So in this chapter, I own all characters.**

Leah Hudson and James Puckerman were always meant to be. If you told them that until they hit the age of 13, they would have been embarrassed and though you were crazy. And after that, well, both of them had different reactions. Leah would bite her lip and look down at her feet while James would turn bright red and laugh awkwardly. Classic teenagers. This is the story of how they fell in love, and the little moments that helped them on the way.

Chapter One

They're sitting alone in the park, under a tree at 13 years old. It's the summer before their first years of high school starts. Usually, James' twin sister, Teresa, as well as Meagan Lopez-Pierce and Mason Hummel-Anderson, Leah's cousin, would be there, but they were all busy.

They had been talking about everything. Plans for the rest of summer, their fears for high school, anything going on in their lives. Although they were a part of one big group of friends, the two of them were always close and could tell each other anything.

"Hey James... Do you think it's pathetic that I'm about to go into high school and haven't kissed a boy yet?" Leah questioned, quitter than normal. Her dark brown eyes stared off into the distance and she twiddled her thumbs, waiting for an answer.

It was something she was pretty ashamed of, never having been kissed, but she could trust James.

"No. I mean, I have only kissed a few girls in games of spin the bottle, but nothing real," James replied with a shrug.

After hearing that, Leah threw her hands up in frustration. "See? I haven't even done that. I'm a pathetic excuse for a teenage girl," she sighed.

"No, you're not! Don't say that," James told her, amused by her dramatic reaction trying to control his laughter. As much as he didn't mean to laugh at her in a mean way, it sure seemed like it.

"See, you're laughing at me! Even you think I'm pathetic!" She groaned.

"Trust me, Leah. You're not! It's actually pretty cute," he replied, smiling and Leah practically melted. **Dammit why does he have to have the cutest smile? **She thought to herself.

Leah immediately straightened up. "So you think I'm cute?" she asked jokingly with a raise of her eyebrows. **Please say yes, please say yes.**

"Well, uh- yeah. I do," James said rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. He didn't know why he seemed embarrassed. Anyone could see that she wasn't ugly, so there was no problem in admitting she was cute, right?

"Oh," she hesitated before choosing her next set of words. "Good, because I think you're cute too," she said with a light laugh.

That's what she liked about their friendship. They could say things like that without everything being weird afterwards.

They sat in silence for a while. But it wasn't awkward. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence that neither of them minded.

That was until James broke the silence.

"Are you still upset about never have been kissed?"

"Wh-what? No. Well, not really. I do feel kind of pathetic. You, Teresa, Meagan, Mason, you guys have all kissed people and then there's me. It's actually kind of weird but I don't know why I'm so bothered about it because usually I wouldn't care. Maybe it's because I'm finally going into high school and –"

Her crazy rambling was cut off when James kissed her. It was short but Leah still felt her heart leap out of her chest.

"You kissed me?"

"Yup, anything to stop your rambling," he joked. "Anyways, that's what friends are for, right? I hope that cheered you up," he said, winking.

Leah rolled her eyes before getting up. "I should get going. My mom and dad will want me to be home soon. Thanks... You know, for cheering me up," she said, smiling brightly. But in the back of her mind she hoped it wasn't obvious that she liked him so much.

As she walked away, all James could think about was how pleasantly surprised he was with the evenings events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise. (:**

Chapter 2

Leah Hudson paced nervously outside of McKinley's auditorium. She was in grade 9 now and was trying out for Glee Club and had no idea why she was being so nervous. She knew she was good. After all, the daughter of Finn and Rachel Hudson had to be good. It just made sense.

Her friends Teresa Puckerman, Mason Hummel-Anderson and Meagan Lopez-Pierce had already gone through their auditions thought they all did very well, which they probably did. James Puckerman was inside the auditorium now for his audition.

Leah knew her song back and forth, she had practised for weeks and she knew she was a great singer. But what if she wasn't good enough? What if there were so many people that were better than her? It would be mortifying not to make Glee Club, or be stuck in the background, especially since her parents are Glee legends.

Just as she started to hyperventilate, James came out and noticed her nervous state. "Uh, Leah, are you alright?" he asked her, his hazel eyes staring into her brown ones. **No! He can't look this cute, it's distracting.** She thought to herself but she immediately snapped out of her nervous state to answer his question. "No, I mean, just a bit. I hope I'll do fine but it's a big song and from what I've heard there are a lot of talented people and even though I might be better than a lot of them and even though Mr. Schuester has known me since I was a child it's really stressful because I can't mess up because if I do I won't be in glee club and-"

"Leah! Breathe!" James said, cutting her off and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her a bit, hoping to get through to her. He had to admit, it was extremely adorable when she rambled. "You'll do great. You're one of the most talented people I know, okay? I believe in you," he smiled.

Leah felt a blush creep onto her face and she sighed softly. "Thank you," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

When they pulled away, Mr. Schuester came and called her name.

"Here goes nothing," she said to him, inhaling and exhaling before entering the auditorium.

"Good luck!"

_**2 days later.**_

Leah had a proud smile plastered on her face after taking a look at the Glee Club list. She really didn't have anything to worry about. She was actually overreacting, when she thinks about it. She, James, Teresa, Mason and Meagan all made the glee club just as she hoped they would.

She maneuvered her way through the halls looking for the one person she knew she could share her excitement with – **James.**

She turned a corner and bumped into someone.( Thanks to her fast walking, she wasn't always looking where she was going). When she noticed who it was that she ran into, she grinned. "James!" she squealed. "I made it! And so did you! And Meagan, Mason and Teresa! It'll be great!"

He threw his arms around her briefly and when they broke apart he smiled brightly at her.

"I knew you would make it. You really don't know how great you are, do you?" James asked her.

"No, I do," Leah said confidently. "But I'll admit it, I was really afraid."

"And you had no reason to be, you probably killed it."

"Thanks," Leah said before she checked her phone for the time. "Oh, I gotta get to class, see you later!" She kissed him on the cheek and smiled once again before hurrying off to class.

As soon as she left him and walked away, James turned red when his sister decided to walk up.

"Oh my God, James, please tell me that you have a crush on Leah. I saw that little moment you guys had, I think it would be adorable if you guys dated," Teresa told him, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What? No. Of course not... besides, I don't even like Leah that way," he insisted.

"Really?" she asked him, not believing it for a second. "You can't lie to me. She just kissed you on the cheek and you turned bright red. You looked like a tomato for a second. Don't try to deny it."

"Well, maybe I have a bit of a crush. It's not a big deal though. Trust me," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

"Okay fine. Just tell me when the wedding is!" she said teasing him and walking away, leaving a very confused James behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still only own the original characters. Any mentioned characters from the original series aren't mine. And reviews would be lovely! I was planning on making this a short, 5 chapter fanfiction, but after writing this, I've decided that I will probably make it a bit longer than planned.**

Chapter 3

They're 15 years old, in grade 10 and Leah's just experienced her first heartbreak. She sits on the bleachers, devastated and cutting class for the first time ever, so then if she cries, nobody will see her. She's a very emotional girl, but still manages to be tough. She doesn't let other people see her cry. She can't. It's embarrassing and a big sign of weakness.

But then again, she's a teenage girl. She can't just hide her emotions all the time, even if she is pretty good at it. But why did this have to happen to her? She should have known that it was too good to be true. There really was no way that Michael Hamilton, one of the most popular boys in her grade, would ever like her anyways.

Truth be told, she was still hung up on her best friend James. She was probably even in love with him, however, she knew he would never like her that way. And it was getting hard for her to even admit to herself that she liked him. But it still felt nice knowing that a popular boy liked her, and she liked him too. He was funny, adorable, and was always super sweet and flirty with her. Tons of other girls in school liked Michael, so it was no shock that in the end; he was just leading her on.

That's when she started crying. Sobbing, really. In her mind, her talent was the only good thing about her. She had a terrible personality, was ugly, and no boys would ever like her. She was way too unlikeable in her opinion. Getting led on by a popular boy only to be disappointed in the end proved this.

Leah started to shake – that's how hard she was crying – when James plopped down next to her and put his arm around her. He had noticed that she wasn't in class early like she usually was, and decided to ditch class to find her. Truthfully, seeing her in this state just broke his heart.

He wiped the falling tears off of her cheeks and spoke quietly. "What happened?" He didn't like seeing her like this. He hated it, actually.

"It's nothing," she lied.

"Something is definitely up. You're never like this."

"P-promise you won't make fun of me, or judge me?" She asked when she looked up at him, biting her lip slightly.

"I promise I won't."

"Okay, you know how I told you how I liked Michael Hamilton?" he nodded slowly. "Well, he was always dropping cute notes in my locker, smiling and waving at me, talking to me between classes; I just really thought he liked me. And to be honest, I liked the attention. I felt special for once. Getting attention from boys is kind of new to me," she said, trying to compose herself as best as she could before continuing. "But today, I was walking in the halls and I saw him kissing another girl. It was Jenna Block. She's a cheerleader and she's more popular than me and way prettier than I am so I should have seen it coming. Plus, to make things worse, I heard some of her friends talking about how he was just leading me on the whole time. But the weird thing is, I—I know I should have expected to see it coming, but I was just so caught up in this fantasy I want my life to be, that I couldn't see what was probably so obvious to everyone else," she explained to him, full out sobbing now.

Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug as she sobbed into his chest. They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Leah, but was only about 5 minutes.

When they pulled away, he wiped at the remaining tears and brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. "Leah, you need to listen to me. You don't need some popular guy to make you feel special, and you're beautiful, so don't compare yourself to those cheerleaders who aren't even close to being as amazing as you are, got it?" James told her with a reassuring smile.

Leah laughed softly. "You're the best, you know that right?"

"I try," he said jokingly, smiling down at her.

She blushed and was not expecting the next thing that happened. At all.

Without thinking, James leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was brief, almost as brief as the first kiss they shared when they were 13. When the pulled away, the looks on their faces were unreadable. James turned pale and looked extremely scared, but Leah was confused but her face was somewhat hopeful.

Before she could even try to say anything, James jumped up, murmured and apology and left Leah feeling even more heartbroken than she was before.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the slow update, I was grounded and busy and went on vacation and the past couple weeks have just been a mess. Anyways, enjoy! This is kind of a part two of the previous chapter. It's a fairly short chapter and a lot of it includes Leah/Megan friendship. Reviewing would make my day! Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters. Nothing from the Glee universe, but I don't think this chapter will include much of that.**

It was a couple of days after James had kissed Leah on the bleachers, and since then, they hadn't talked much. They hadn't talked at all, actually. Leah was scared to admit it, but she had enjoyed the kiss. She may have been heartbroken over another guy, but after he kissed her, all the feelings she had for James before were resurfaced and every time he smiled at her in the halls, she got butterflies in her stomach.

But Leah was sick and tired of not having talked to him. She missed him. She tapped her nails on a table in the cafeteria. Meagan, Teresa and Mason were talking about something or another and Leah just wasn't paying attention. Finally she snapped back into reality when James plopped down across from her, asking what their other friends were talking about.

Leah decided to be brave. "Uh, James? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" James turned to her and stuttered through a response. "I-uh, um, well—" before he could continue with his gibberish, Teresa kicked him under the table and he nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, thanks,"Leah said, hopping up from the table and walking outside of the crowded cafeteria to the empty hallway. Thankfully they could get some privacy here.

This was it. She would finally admit has she has felt all these years. "James, I just wanted to say that—" He cut her off before she could continue. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have kissed you. It didn't mean anything anyways; I was just caught up in the moment. We're friends. Right?" Leah's face went pale but she quickly recovered with a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm glad that's cleared up." "Me too, are you coming back into the cafeteria?" he asked her, waiting at the cafeteria door. "No, I already ate and I have to just organize something for class", she lied. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later, Lee," he said, using the nickname that only he and her family called her.

As soon as he disappeared, Leah's eyes got watery and she started to feel like she was going to pass out. It was like someone grabbed her heart, tore it out of her chest and stomped on it. Hard. Two heartbreaks in two weeks, which must be a record. _It didn't mean anything anyways._ Those words repeated in her head. She really thought he felt the same.

When Leah started to really cry she ran in the opposite direction towards the auditorium, sank down onto the floor of the stage and started to bawl her eyes out. It seemed that being a teenage girl just sucked. She hated boys. She absolutely hated them.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Meagan noticed that James looked sick and found it weird that Leah didn't come back. She found it even weirder that James explained that Leah said she needed to organize something for class. Leah was the most organized person she knew, she would have done something for class way in advance. She whispered in Teresa's ear, "stay here", and with that, she headed to the exact place she knew she would find Leah.

Meagan pushed open the auditorium doors to see her best friend curled up and crying. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder and sat next to her friend on the stage. "Leah, what happened?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Leah explained the whole story to Meagan. The kiss, the conversation in the hall, and even poured her heart out to Meagan, explaining how much she really liked James, and possibly even loved him.

By this point, Meagan's eyes were filled with rage and were ready to tell him off. "That's it. He's gonna get it," she said as she stood up and dusted herself off and prepared to go find James and give him a piece of her mind.

"No! Meags, please don't. I don't want to ruin anything," Leah pleaded. "Fine, but if he pulls something like this again, he's getting a talk from me."

It really was amazing how Meagan could be so sweet one minute and become so tough the next moment. She would tell off anyone.

Leah stood up and gave Meagan a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Meagan reciprocated the hug and smiled at her friend when they pulled away. "Anytime. Now let's get to class before I'm even more tempted to kick James' butt," she told her with a light laugh and although Leah knew she was joking, she was glad to have a friend like Meagan, and as long as guys were stressful, she knew that she could always count on her friends to be there for her.


End file.
